1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a controllable self-watering system for plants by capillary action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,891. Inventors: Bassett; Ronald M. (Chicago, Ill.), application Ser. No. 06/194,554, Filed: Oct. 6, 1980. A device for supporting a plant contained in a pot, and having a water reservoir and wick having a portion thereof retained in the water reservoir and a portion thereof extending into the soil of the pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,071. Inventors: Fah; Ah N. (Seremban N. S., MY), application Ser. No. 06/617,985, Filed: Jun. 6, 1984. A watering and feeding system for plants, comprising a container enclosing a platformed water reservoir, housing a water supply unit, a fertilizer dispensing unit, a nutrient conveying wick and a water level indicator unit, all of which are interacting to provide automatic and adequately measured amounts of nutrients to the plants, embedded in soil on top of the platformed water reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,792. Inventors: Holtkamp, Sr.; Reinhold (D-4294 Isselburg, DE), application Ser. No. 07/504,054, Filed: Apr. 4, 1990. A plant watering container comprised of lower and upper mating container sections. The top wall of the upper section is formed with a central opening for supporting a pot, with a wick extending into the growing media in the bottom of the pot and downwardly into the water reservoir provided by the lower container section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,282. Inventors: Whitaker; Dale (Hacienda Height, Calif.), application Ser. No. 07/534,694, Filed: Jun. 6, 1990. An automatic soil waterer, especially for potted plants, having an airtight water supply chamber with a discharge into the soil controlled by a hydrophilic probe element followed by a hydrophobic element, preferably with an entrapment chamber therebetween, passing soil air into the water supply chamber, thereby discharging a proportional amount of water into the soil, there being water discharge control by means of a well open to the water supply chamber discharge and with a capillary wick therein exposed to the rise of water in the well and extending into the soil to wet the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,371. Inventors: Wells; Anthony L. (Singapore, SG), application Ser. No. 07/937,291, Filed: Aug. 31, 1992. An improved watering system consists of a water supply, an area of soil, vegetation within the area of soil and a mechanism for conveying water from the water supply by capillary action to the vegetation within the area of soil, so that the vegetation can grow normally within the soil.
Every invention of these prior art has only 1 kind of watering method and some are also limited by its target, like only for pots. But different plant needs different watering method, some need watering often and some do not. So the user must choose suitable plants for the design of these prior art invention. Then what can they do if the surrounding change, like temperature or humidity change?
My invention is simple. Computer controlled wickswitch supply liquid to any kind of target, pots or mount devices or baskets. Computer program fits user's plant watering requirement according to expert's suggestion. The watering method change when temperature or humidity change if some sensors are added. The watering method can be modified easily, just change some parameters or computer program. So the plant chosen do not have to fit the invention but my invention fit their choice. Let smart computer take care of everything.